Sense and Sensuality
by SakuraFoxFurry
Summary: Stressed and exhausted Sakura loses herself. Her husbands manage to calm her down. Little does she know that Kabuto and Itachi have something very special in store for her.


**Sense and Sensuality**  
 **By Kaline**  
 **For Sakura-chan 3**

 **(This was a commission by Kaline Reine. I have permission to post it. This fic is 18+ only.**

Sakura sighed to herself, holding her head in her hands and shaking it lightly back and forth. The silvery cat girl was tugging at her hair out of frustration. She was completely disgusted, and exhausted both mentally and physically.

She'd had no rest at all for the past few weeks. As soon as she'd gotten out of the hospital from having her two sons, she'd had to begin her duties as a wife and mother almost immediately. Kabuto was a wonderful husband, and her tried to help her... But he was also a terrific Doctor, and a very skilled Shinobi on top of that. There was only so much free time that he had to help out.

Orochimaru and Itachi were wonderful husbands to her as well. But, lately, there hadn't been nearly enough free time to go around. Orochimaru was still trying to prove his worth to the Hokage, so he was tied down with that. He'd also been given a job at a local restaurant. And as one of the strongest and most valuable Shinobi they had, Itachi was constantly being called to go on various missions to help out their village. Though they all wanted to, they were generally unable to be of very much help to her, when it came to the children and the housework too. She also had her own missions to go on.

Above all else, she was highly irritated with the entire situation. She loved her children and the men in her life... That wasn't the problem. She just felt so overburdened and she'd had no form of relief since leaving the hospital. She was sexually frustrated to top it all off, since they rarely had time to indulge in the finer pleasures of life with everything that was going on.

Sakura hadn't gotten much action lately, due to being right out of the hospital and still stitched up. And even once she'd healed, she still had to take care of her two newborns. Sometimes it really wasn't that bad. Other times it was a nightmare.

She'd thought it would be different than this... Up until now, she'd been a very good mother, always tending to the needs of her two babies. She often got no rest because she was so intent on taking care of their needs. She often neglected her own. It had gone on for far too long. Where her nights used to be filled with unending passion, they were now filled with screaming infants and passing out due to sheer exhaustion. There simply was no time left over from everything for she to explore her passion with her new family.

As they had well learned, it was nearly impossible to tame a wild animal...

Sakura recalled, in vivid detail, her distant past memories from the goddess trapped inside of her... Back when she used to be a wild fox, untamed and free. Now these damnable people were doing everything they could to keep her in a makeshift prison. Well, she wasn't falling for it!

"Not again!" She cried out, having another flashback.

Baby Kabuto screamed and kicked his feet beside her, which served only to annoy her further. Little Sasuke's cries were ridiculously sharp, and only added to her persistent aggravation. Having these two around was a joy most of the time. However, it also made her think of the daughter she had lost, so many years ago... She'd been thinking of her more and more lately.

The pain was absolutely unbearable. Her ears went flat. Her pupils dilated. She hissed loudly, causing the infants to go completely quiet. It was eerie... Sakura didn't know what she was doing anymore. She was becoming the beast once again. She was losing all control...

Some small piece of her, deep within, knew that it wasn't all bad. But she still missed her unborn daughter desperately. Chaos was the only thing she felt now. Pain and suffering were the single feeling invading the sanctity of her mind.

It was a well known fact that she craved fighting. She always had... She longed to be wild and free once more.

Turning, the feline demon growled fiercely at the little ones that lie in their crib. They had ceased moving, and were completely quiet, except for the occasional tremor of fear that ran through them. They knew better than to cry out now. They'd never seen their mother like this, and it was frightening them.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?!" A voice called out. It was masculine, low and eerie...

" _You!_ " She hissed, snapping her head in his general direction. "You're the one! Keeping me... prisoner!"

"That's a ridiculous accusation." Orochimaru told her, flipping his long black hair out of the way from where it had fallen in his face. "No one's keeping you-"

"I will... _not_ be... a prisoner... any longer!" The fierce feline growled. There was nothing human left within her. Not right now...

Licking her lips, Sakura didn't wait another moment before she lunged at him. With a well-placed strike, she aimed right for his jugular, with her powerful claws. He managed to be quick enough to dodge it. Just barely.

The snake Sannin retaliated with a swift kick to her ankles, intended to bring her down. It hit and she fell... Her eyes went wide. She felt betrayed, which only served to hasten her anger. It was not a good idea to add more fuel to the fire. For a brief moment, she felt her emotions close off completely. She was falling, and then... Suddenly she stopped. Arms encircled her.

He caught her before she touched the ground. She looked up at him.

 _'He's trying to... restrain me!'_ Her inner demon growled. _'I'll be having none of that!'_

Letting out a howl, she bit his arm, her fangs sinking in deeply. She didn't let go. She didn't even look the least bit remorseful. Her razor-sharp teeth sank in deeper.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain. "Little brat! Let go of me!"

Blood trickled down his arm. It wasn't a lot, but it was still cause for alarm. His first instinct was to shake her off, but he resisted the urge. He knew he needed to get her to stop what she was doing, but he didn't want to hurt her or make it worse.

Their children continued to cry in the background. At least she was far enough away from them to avoid hurting either of them, for the time being... Had they caused the problem? He really didn't know what was going on. Orochimaru wanted to make sure he kept them from getting hurt. He lured her forward, so he could circle around her, and trap her against the door.

Just when he had her cornered, the doorknob clicked. Someone opened it from outside.

" _DIE!_ " A psychotic Sakura clawed at him, using Chidori to form a blade of lightning around her arm. It was dangerous.

Itachi's eyes went wide, his Sharingan instantly activating. "Nope!"

He jerked backward, the edges of his bangs just barely catching the edge of her makeshift blade. He'd barely managed to escape into the hallway. The proud prodigy actually stumbled a bit, losing his footing for a moment.

"Hey!" Orochimaru ran out after him. "Get _back_ here! I need your help!"

Making a run for it, the Uchiha raced down the hall to his room. He went inside, slamming the door with a loud thud.

"You damned _coward!_ " The Sannin spat, folding his arms and staring at the obstacle in his path. "Useless..." He muttered, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief.

He was seriously considering breaking down the door. That just wasn't fair... He turned just in time to see a feral cat girl on the loose. She'd come out of the room after them, which was probably a good thing, considering the babies were still in there. Sakura had followed Orochimaru and Itachi out into the hall and now she was headed downstairs.

"Wait! Sakura!" Her brother called out from behind the door, opening it slightly. He noticed the way the snake was glaring at him. "I... I was startled. I'll go after her."

He ran toward the stairs, unable to match her speed. She was already halfway down them. Orochimaru was trying to calculate what her next move would most likely be.

"Quickly! We can't let her get outside in that condition!" He hissed.

"The children would be safer that way..." Itachi muttered, trying to keep the other man calm. "I can't even deal with her when she's like this."

"The children! Shit! Go check on them!"

"Oh! Yeah, but can you catch her?"

"Yes!" Orochimaru nodded. "I'm sure I can..."

The Sannin knew he could not risk her getting out into the village. Whatever happened he couldn't let her go outside in her present condition. The other Ninja in the village would not use kind tactics to subdue her. They wouldn't understand.

There was a loud crash and several clangs from her general direction. Sakura was breaking stuff on her way down. An expensive vase was now lying in shambles on the floor. She's also broken a lamp and knocked over several tables. It made him wish this mansion wasn't so cluttered... There was no time to worry about it right now. He had to focus on the task at hand.

She was all but foaming at the mouth by this point, her animal instinct taking control of her completely. Sakura had officially snapped! They didn't understand what had brought about this sudden change in her, but what it was... They had to stop it.

He only had a few seconds to figure out a way to stop her. He couldn't activate the curse mark. He was unable to stop her through normal means... The only thing he could do was try to keep her still until she eventually calmed down.

With that, he jumped down from the balcony. He landed directly in front of her, effectively cutting off her escape route. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Kkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhh!" She hissed in his face, her ears flattened against her head, blending in with her silver hair.

"Sakura, stop it!"

Orochimaru summoned as many snakes as he could. They emerged from the floor, coiling around all of her limbs and rendering her helpless. She tried desperately to shake them off, but her efforts were in vain.

"Hold still," He silenced her by wrapping a snake around her mouth. It didn't squeeze tight enough to hurt her, just to keep her from speaking or biting him. "And keep quiet."

Sakura's eyes had dilated, but now hey narrowed into dangerous slits. She was still trying to get away. "Mmm-mmh!" She struggled as the snakes held her.

"I'm sorry I had to restrain you, but I need you to stay here. Please calm down. I'm going to use a Genjutsu to put you to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up."

It was hard to hold her. He had to act fast. Orochimaru was already busy making the necessary handsigns to cast a Genjutsu on her.

Sakura looked around, noticing the subtle difference as soon as it happened. She hadn't even understood what he said. Things were already very distorted when her inner beast took over. Maybe it would help her, but she was still panicking, lost to her own animalistic rage. Effects rippled around her, something barely visible was coating the room. It echoed through her mind... A sweet lullaby, luring her softly into sleep.

Orochimaru didn't want to have to resort to such tactics, but it was the only he could do anything about it. Itachi could have used his Sharingan too, but someone had to look after the babies.

It didn't take long. Sakura got very dizzy, as everything slowly faded to black... She slowly slumped onto the floor as light gradually gave way to darkness. Rage caved in to peace. Within minutes, she was snoring. Her ears flopped slightly forward. She was completely relaxed. He didn't know what would happen when she woke up, but he was hoping she would come to her sense by then.

Itachi was just making his way down the stairs when he saw what had happened.

"The children are fine," He told her other husband. "I see that you've already handled the situation."

"Yeah. She should be alright once she wakes up."

"Let's hope so."

"Can you help me take her back upstairs? I don't want to drop her. And I know she wants to be near the little ones, but for their safety, could she sleep in your bed for a while? At least until she's okay again?"

"Sure that's fine, of course," Itachi smiled down at her peaceful face. "She looks so calm. You'd never guess she was raging just minutes ago..."

The two carried her back up the stairs. Orochimaru carried her legs and Itachi supported her upper body. Her tail dragged across the floor and they had to be careful not to trip over it. Kabuto still wasn't home and that was strange... He'd normally be back by now.

They took her to her older brother's room. It was only next door to where the babies were. Itachi watched over his sister as she slept, never leaving her side. He had to make sure she was safe.

Orochimaru went to go check on the little ones once more. He believed Itachi when he'd said they were alright, but he still wanted to see so for himself. Even if they weren't his kids, he still cared about them and loved them a great deal. They'd helped bring this little family of theirs together. And it was nice. He smiled, as he looked down at them.

Little Kabuto started screaming bloody murder. The snake man held him and rocked him back and forth in his arms.

"Poor thing..." He whispered soothingly. "Were you startled?"

Tiny helpless silver eyes looked back at him. It almost made him want to cry, though he did not understand why.

When Kabuto came home, he noticed several things... The first was that it was eerily quiet. The second was that a lot of things were broken.

Scattered remnants of the expensive vase that had once adorned their hall were strewn across the staircase. Several pictures had been knocked over or the glass frames cracked. The place was just a mess, in general.

"Hey, what's going on?" He was already taking off the traditional white coat that was part of his doctor's uniform, hanging it on the rack by the door.

Sensing trouble, he turned to lock the front door behind himself. Whatever was going on, it was clear that it needed to stay within the household. He had a bad feeling, a gradual sinking sensation that seemed to pull his consciousness in a downward spiral. It sank in his stomach like a stone...

Cautiously, he ventured up the stairs. The faint sound of babies cooing caught his attention. He smiled, adjusting his glasses which were sitting on his face slightly crooked. At least they were alright.

He made his way into the bedroom to find Orochimaru looking over the infants in their crib. He was sitting on a large chair beside them. The Sannin looked up at him when he entered.

"What happened here?" His brow furrowed with worry.

"Nothing as horrible as you're probably thinking," Orochimaru admitted, looking him over. He was a sight. It was apparent that he'd just gotten off work and had to work late. That had been happening more and more lately. "But we had a little trouble with Sakurta earlier. She's sleeping now, in Itachi's room."

"Fill me in on what happened."

It was a bit odd having Orochimaru see him as an equal now. He was so used to having to follow his every order. Things had really changed a lot.

As the Sannin told him all of the details of their earlier ordeal, he was very surprised. Kabuto's onyx eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe Sakura had done all of that... He didn't know what has caused it, but she had been pushing herself really hard lately. He didn't mean to neglect her and he hoped that wasn't what the problem was.

"She should be coming to by now... You can go check on her. She's still in Itachi's room. I'll stay here to watch the babies."

"Alright, thanks for looking after them." He got up to leave, with a smile.

"No problem." Orochimaru replied.

His wife was just awakening when he entered the room. Itachi loomed over her. He was on the phone before that, and hung up when Kabuto came in. He knew how powerful Orochimaru's Genjutsu was, and they just had to wait it out. She'd been showing signs of waking up for a while now, but wasn't quite ready yet.

Cat-like yellow eyes fluttered open. Sakura sat up and looked around, confused.

"Sakura..." Kabuto held her hand, helping to keep her grounded. "Orochimaru told me everything that happened. How are you feeling?"

"I don't really remember much," She rasped, her voice just above a whisper. "I was taking care of the babies and I blacked out... That's all I know." Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she shot up from the bed. "Oh my gosh! I didn't hurt them, did I?!"

Itachi and Kabuto each grabbed one of her arms, to keep her from going berserk again and hurting herself.

"No, they're just fine. Oro's with them now." Itachi assured her. "You destroyed half the house though. I think you need a break."

"Yeah, we could all use one..."

"Not really," The proud Uchiha corrected him. "Orochimaru and I talked about this. Neither of us have been doing our fair share around here. We feel deeply ashamed."

"I'm sorry to have caused all of this trouble... Can I see them? Where are they?" She was still referring to little Sasuke and Kabuto.

"They're just fine," Kabuto's father hugged her, holding her close. "And you will be too. I think you've just been overworking yourself lately."

"Sakura... You've been pushing yourself way too hard. She needs a break... That's why I called to reserve a condo for a week's vacation." Itachi was not taking no for an answer, from either of them. "Kabuto will be going with you. He could use one as well. Out of the three of us, he works the hardest being a doctor and still going on missions when he is needed as well. Orochimaru and I will stay here to watch the little ones. They're still a little young to be traveling that much. No need to worry about us. We'll be fine."

She knew they were good with the kids, that wasn't the issue... She would miss them all terribly. She didn't really want to go, although it did sound kind of nice.

"Can't we all go, or something?" She tried to persuade him.

"I think you both need to relieve some stress... Maybe have some, uhh... 'Alone time?' You know?" Itachi finished explaining, his face turning slightly red. These type of things still made him so uncomfortable. "Besides, it's already been rented for the week and it's completely non-refundable."

Kabuto nodded, seeming to agree with him. "Thank you Itachi, that means a lot to me. Sakura, we do need to get away for a while. When's the last time we had any fun together?"

"Probably before the children were born," She admitted with a half-hearted sigh. "I guess we can go. It can't hurt, right? But I'll miss everyone here..."

"We know," Itachi smiled, trying to play it off. "But we can't risk you going on another rampage. I'm sure it was due to stress and... Orochimaru seems to think that bad memories also played a role, probably."

"I remember thinking about some really negative things from my past," She finally admitted.

"This will be good for you, little sis." Itachi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, holding her close to let her know everything would be alright.

"I hope you're right..."

"Let's go see the kids before we leave." Kabuto suggested, already getting up.

She got out of bed and followed him, nodding. She wasn't sure about the situation, but a vacation might be fun. The others were right. They all loved and cared for her a great deal. It was probably just what she needed right now.

They'd just arrived at the condo that morning. It was right by the beach, and they had the place all to themselves for an entire week...

The first thing they'd done was unpack everything. Then they'd changed into their swimming clothes and taken a dip in the large pool that was just outside. Now they were taking a relaxing stroll on the beach.

Sakura looked at the love of her life, staring at him like he was right out of a romance novel... He returned her stare, bending down to kiss her gentle on the lips.

"Do you really think they'll all be okay? At home, I mean?" Her ears drooped with worry.

"Relax," He kissed her again, putting a comforting arm around her. "They'll be fine. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves this week. If something is wrong, they'll call."

"You're right," She smiled up at him.

Kabuto had always had such a calming effect on her. He had a subtle way of getting her mind off of everything. She understand now why the others had wanted him to come with her. She wouldn't have done very well out here all alone. And besides, it was nice... The beach was a romantic place.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?" He tried to change the conversation to something a little more pleasant.

"I dunno..." She purred, lost in thought for a minute. "Something easy, but that we'll both enjoy..."

"We could go out to dinner, if you like?"

"No thanks. It's sweet of you to offer, but I want to at least have something to do, even if we are on vacation."

"You shouldn't do it on your own," He picked her up and carried her back toward the condo, bridal-style. "I'm here too. Maybe we could make dinner together."

"Sounds terribly romantic..." She sighed, leaning against his chest and inhaling his scent, as he carried her.

She felt a bit spoiled right now. Sakura felt like she really didn't deserve any of this. But what could she do, if the others insisted on pampering her? She knew she was so lucky to have people in her life who cared about her this much. And for everyone's safety, she really did need to at least try to relax sometimes.

"What should we make?" Kabuto asked, once they'd made it back to the beautifully decorated building.

He hadn't put her down until they were in the kitchen, already looking through the fridge. Sakura guessed he was probably hungry. She was too. She looked around too, plundering through cabinets that were well-stocked with food.

"I'm not sure... There are so many choices."

"What about stir-fry? That would be fairly easy and it would be filling too."

"Great choice," The cat girl grinned. "I'll start chopping the vegetables if you can get the meat ready."

"Works for me." He shrugged, already starting to do as she'd said.

Kabuto was used to cooking for everyone when he was staying in Orochimaru's hideout, so long ago... It was something he'd just come to expect, and he'd gotten quite good at it. He'd finished with his end of the deal way before she had. He put the beef back into the fridge, so it could marinate in the sauce he'd made. It was his own recipe. He put everything away and washed his hands. He didn't want to disturb her, so he just sat the table waiting for his wife to finish her task.

Her hands busily worked, chopping up vegetables for their dinner. She'd already done the onions and was moving on to the peppers. Mushrooms were next. The sound of her pounding, busy at work on the cutting board, was rhythmic and timed with perfect precision. It was a good thing, because it was keeping her mind off of things, which helped her relax.

Then he comes in and insists on helping her, he prepares the meat and washes his hands, that's when he notices her chopping veggies and looking so cute.

She really was a wonderful cook when she put her mind to it. Kabuto couldn't wait to taste the meal his wife would prepare. But that wasn't the only thing he wanted to taste. He licked his lips thoughtfully...

"Oh..." Sakura let out a small moan, when she was attacked from behind. "You caught me by surprise!" She gasped.

Kabuto's lips were on the back of her neck, pressing insistently. He bit down, trailing little bites down to her shoulder and back up toward her ears.

"That isn't the only surprise I have for you," Her husband purred, rubbing his hips against her ass.

Sakura felt his hard length pressing against the front of his pants. The friction was very enticing.

He was taking her breath away. It felt like she was paralyzed, and couldn't move. She stood there, the chopping block in front of her, the fresh vegetables to her left, and the chef's knife in her hand.

"What are you doing?" She groaned.

Wordlessly, he spun her around, taking the knife from her and embedding it into the wooden cutting board.

"I need to finish dinner..."

"That can wait." He adjusted his glasses, regarding her through the foggy lenses.

She already looked disheveled. Her hair was a mess, and her lips looked a little swollen. He hadn't been gentle with his kisses. He didn't intend to be gentle about anything right now. Though he might want to, Kabuto was unable to hold himself back any longer. It had been a while since the two of them were intimate and he was insistent on showing her a good time. It would help keep her mind off things too.

Sakura didn't say anything. She loved the way he was looking at her right now, so hungry and so full of need...

His fingers drifted downward to play with her slit, while his other hand was busy groping her enormous breasts. His thumb cleverly circled her clit, causing her knees to go weak already. He pinned Sakura against the counter, leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, teasing her. His fingers slipped inside her silken mound, mimicking what he wanted to do to her with other parts of his body. He continued to lick and suck at her breasts for a while. He wanted to fully enjoy this. Finally he stopped, long enough to lick her essence from his fingers from where he'd penetrated her. She was clearly ready for him.

"Mmm... K-kabuto!" She cried, arching her back. It was a good thing he was holding her up.

Kabuto grinned at her erratic moans. Her face was reddening, she was unable to suppress her blush. She was panting too. Here was this incredibly handsome man, doing all of these taboo things to her... She could have nearly died from the excitement, it was so intense.

The two made out, grinding on each other right in the middle of the luxurious kitchen. And why not? No one else was around to care. They had the whole place to themselves for an entire week, and the condo Itachi had rented was very nice. She could feel his erection against her soft skin, causing her to want to take things further. She knew there was no stopping him when he was like this. Maybe he was feeling deprived too?

The lovers lost control of themselves. Kabuto hastily slipped off his wife's kimono, which slid off her shoulders and around her waist fairly easily. The pink and gray silken garment ended up falling silently to the tiled kitchen floor. His own clothes followed soon behind hers. After spending all afternoon at the beach, he hadn't been wearing a shirt to begin with, so all he had to deal with were his pants.

"I want you... in the worst kind of way..." He said huskily, in between insistent kisses. "I want to do things to you... Oh my god. Mmm..." Kabuto ground his hips against hers repeatedly, for emphasis.

He continued to whisper dirty, passionate things into her ears, as he picked her up and put her on the counter. Sakura felt so exposed... This was undeniably hot. She'd squeaked a bit when he lifted her up. She hadn't been expecting that. He definitely wasn't lying about how much he wanted her. And he wasn't leaving any room for argument, either. Her legs dangled daintily off the tasteful granite counter top, waiting for him to situate himself between them.

Kabuto gave her no time to adjust. He couldn't wait anymore. He slid into her, the tight wetness causing him to become even more aroused as he entered her. Everything happened in one long, fluid motion.

"Nnnh..." Sakura moaned, purring loudly. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to indulge in simple pleasures like this.

"Ahh... So hot..." He echoed her sentiment.

They moved together, him moving his hips wildly back and forth without giving her time to adjust to his size; and her, moving her hips and urging him on... He was all the way inside her. He slowly dragged his rock hard cock all the way back out, before plunging back in. Sakura's cried were getting louder and more intense.

"Ah! Ahhh! Kabutooo!" The cat girl hissed. "Ooohhhhh!"

He was going faster and faster, even causing her breasts to bounce up and down as he fucked her hard. Saura knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, but she didn't care. She found the whole ordeal really fun. It was nice getting to see her first husband's animalistic side.

She ran her nails along his back, as he moved to please both of them. He seemed to like that. It raised lines of goosebumps along his sensitive flesh.

"Please, please... Yes..." Kabuto's own moans were more pleading; desperate somehow. "More... Ughh... Want... you... Yes..." His sentences had reduced to sheer incoherent babbling, by this point.

Having sex while she was sitting upright was something they didn't do that often, it was quite new to her. She liked it. And she could tell Kabuto was getting really carried away.

Suddenly, he stopped. She let out a mewl. "What's going on? Why did you-"

Before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers, his lips moving against hers, his tongue invading her mouth without question. He was clearly getting overwhelmed with passion. Why he stopped was a mystery to Sakura, until she noticed he was reaching behind him and knocking stuff off the table. An assortment of pots, pans, plates, cups, bowls, silverware, and various cooking utensils; it all fell to the floor with a clang. He didn't even care right now.

The noise had startled her, and amber eyes opened wide for a moment. Their tongues was still entangled. Kabuto wasn't letting her break the heavy kiss yet.

"I want to show you a good time," He told her, winking at her as he set his glasses down on the adjacent counter beside her. He hadn't even taken them off yet. "I want to own you, in every possible way... You are _mine._ " The medic growled.

His hair had already worked it's way out of it's signature wolf-tail. Silver strands tickled her face as he pulled away, taking her with him and helping her down from the counter. Sakura was a little disappointed that their little adventure in the kitchen seemed to be over. Little did she know, he was already contemplating what they would do next...

With a knowing smirk, Kabuto practically slammed her down onto the table, although he didn't hurt her. Seeing this side of him was somehow very refreshing to Sakura.

Her breasts pressed against the wood, being scrubbed back and forth as he bent her over the enormous wooden table. At least it was stable... Before she could even catch her breath, he was already entering her from behind.

"F-feels so good!" She cried out in ecstasy. "Mmmph!"

Kabuto ran his hand through her silver locks, wrapping it around his fingers, gripping onto her and using it like a leash to control her. She didn't mind. This was so sensual, in a feral way... She was sure her husband was barely able to maintain control of himself and she was feeling the same way. Her tail wrapped around his back, it was like they were both holding onto each other for leverage.

She could feel every inch of him, going into her and then back out... This new angle felt amazing to both of them. It only added to the already unbearable stimulation. They kept at this for a long time, until several hours had passed. It was a good thing they hadn't started the food yet. It would have been cold by now.

"Ah, ahhh..." He groaned, cumming inside of her tight velvet channel. "Sakuraaa..."

"Nnnh! Kabuto, aghhh yesss!" She lost it at the same time he did.

Slowly, gradually, they began to come down from their euphoric high. Their whirlwind of passion had come to a fitting end. Sakura rolled over on the table, just staring up at him as he leaned over her, neither of them quite able to recover yet... They were both completely spent.

Kabuto was unusually pleased with himself. "Feeling any better now, gorgeous?" He kissed the tip of her nose, teasing her with affection.

She leaned forward to kiss him briefly. "Yes... Much better!" She winked.

Sakura finally felt like she could stand moving, and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Kabuto used the guest room that was down the hall. He didn't know why Itachi had bothered to get them a place this big when it was just the two of them, but he wasn't complaining.

They'd both gathered their discarded clothing from the floor, and gone back to preparing dinner together.

"I don't know about you," Kabuto chuckled. "But I've really worked up an appetite."

"Me too..." She blushed, giggling to herself a bit.

Sakura couldn't believe they'd just had wild kitchen sex! And it had happened out-of-the-blue like that... It was really romantic, in a way. She felt a lot less tense, and she knew this vacation would be good for her.

The two enjoyed their dinner together. They stayed up late that night, exchanging stories about what had happened to them on missions long since past... It was nice having that kind of freedom to speak her mind around someone. That was something Sakura seemed to have with only him, and it made her very happy just to be in his company.

Later that night, they retired to bed for even more fun. Kabuto had ever-so-gently reminded her that if she was too tired, they could always continue their fun when they got back home.

Once they finally did make it back to Konoha, they found the whole family waiting for them back at the Uchiha mansion. It turned out that the two had very much enjoyed their week's vacation together. They looked forward to doing it again some time, but Sakura was sure Itachi and Orochimaru would be needing one soon... They'd been watching the babies this whole time, with no help from her.

Although it had been a lot of fun getting away for a little while, she'd still missed them all terribly. She'd gotten a little sick one morning while they were on vacation, and she'd gone to see a local medic nin who had an office nearby. She had some interesting news to share with everyone, but she would wait for the right moment to tell them...

To her surprise, when they walked in the living room that they had a visitor. Sakura's father, the Third Hokage, was sitting on their sofa. Apparently, he'd been talking with Orochimaru and Itachi, each of whom were holding a baby. Orochimaru had Kabuto junior and Itachi had Sasuke junior.

"Oh, Sakura..." Her brother greeted her with a smile. "I'm glad you're back..."

"Yes, me too." She smiled at everyone. It was nice to see their familiar faces again. She hoped he Hokage was here for a pleasant visit and not something bad. "I really missed the little ones while I was gone. Missed you guys too."

She reached her arms out to take Sasuke, who was already reaching for her. He wanted to be held by his mother, it was instinct. Little Kabuto seemed quite content where he was, though.

"So how were they?" Kabuto asked her other two husbands, talking about the babies.

"They gave us a little bit of a hard time," Orochimaru admitted. "But we managed it just fine. As you can see, they're pretty happy." Little Kabuto squealed happily when he'd finished his sentence. He was tugging at the Sannin's hair, but he didn't mind.

"You obviously did a great job with them." He nodded his approval. "I'm going upstairs to put our bags down, I'll be back in a minute." He disappeared and then reappeared only minutes later.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Sakura asked her father. She sat down next to him on the couch, right between him and Orochimaru.

"Oh I'm just visiting..." Sarutobi told her, waving a hand dismissively. "Thought I'd come and see you when you got back from your vacation. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was nice to get away from things for a little while, but like I said, I missed everyone terribly. Thank you for coming, father."

"Not much happened while you were gone really." Itachi informed her. They had done a good job of keeping things handled while she was away.

"I have some news that I want to share with everyone," Sakura gushed, unable to keep her secret for much longer. "While we were at the condo, I got sort of sick. I just wasn't feeling well and had a strange feeling in my stomach and I was very nauseous... When I saw a medic located in the small village near there, I got some interesting news. I'm not sure how you're going to take this but... Well, first... Kabuto, you might want to take the baby from Orochimaru. This concerns him most of all."

"What?" Kabuto was curious just what that doctor had told her. He had been out in the waiting room at the time. "If you say so, but-"

"I'm fine. Just tell me what it is." Orochimaru insisted.

Everyone else went silent. They were all waiting to hear her news.

"Alright..." The cat girl held her breath. Her words were spoken shakily, with hesitance. "While I was getting checked out, they did a pregnancy test. It came back positive. He also did a chakra test to determine who the father was. It was the same kind Tsunade did before."

"And who's the father?" Itachi asked, nervously.

They'd all taken their turns with her since she'd recovered from childbirth... But they'd had to take it easy and keep things reasonable. It could be any of the three of them. They had agreed to share her, and that no one would get upset if she had fun with the others, as long as it was consensual.

"The father is... Orochimaru."

"What?" The Sannin's jaw dropped. " _Me?!_ "

"Yes. That is what they said. Maybe Tsunade could do another test later, just to make sure though..."

"Oh... Wow..." The news was still sinking in. "You mean I... I'm going to be a father?"

"Apparently so."

He looked at her. She was so adorable. The cat girl of his dreams... His former fiancé. He'd once believed he'd lost all chances with her. He'd allowed himself to become lost in the darkness, and his inner demon had taken over what was left of him, dwelling in the shadows of his heart... But she'd forgive him, she'd even go so far as to save him. And she did want to be with him, as he wanted her. He never wanted to let anyone or anything come between them again.

"I'm so... I don't even have words for how I feel about this."

"Yes! Congratulations!" Her father smiled at her, wrinkles crowding around his aging eyes. "Having another little one around won't really be so bad."

"Thank you all..." Sakura smiled, though she was still watching Orochimaru out of the corner of her eyes. She kept glancing at him. It was clear that she was nervous about his reaction.

Recently, Orochimaru had spent a lot more time with the other two babies. He'd never been that fond of children before, but... Something in him had changed. It was like he could finally see the lighter, happier side of things now. It was not a bad change. He'd grown quite fond of little Kabuto and baby Sasuke...

"It wouldn't be so bad, having one of my own... I look forward to it, my dear." The Sannin grinned.

Sakura felt a lot better after their recent vacation.

She smiled, already knowing that their adventure together would not be over for a long time yet. Placing her hands on her stomach, she could have sworn she felt a faint movement... She would go to Tsunade later for a second evaluation though, just to make sure.

It made her really happy that everyone was being so supportive. They all came to hug her. She'd never felt so accepted and safe and happy. Things had turned out okay after all...


End file.
